Lyla Michaels (Earth Fifty)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Lyla Michaels. :For her Earth Fifty One counterpart, see Lyla Michaels (Earth Fifty One). :For her Earth Fifty Two counterpart, ses Lyla Michaels (Earth Fifty Two). Lyla Michaels, codename Harbinger, is a female Human that lives in the 24th century who is the director of A.R.G.U.S., Lyla is the girlfriend of Typhuss James Halliwell. Lyla became his girlfriend after his last girlfriend Laurel Lance went missing from Earth Fifty. Lyla is a ally of Team Arrow. Personality Lyla is a good-hearted, caring, intelligent woman. She is shown to care for her boyfriend Typhuss James Halliwell and is on good terms with Team Arrow providing occasional backup, intel and support during their missions. She is a disciplined, capable and driven warrior with a sense of duty from both her time as a soldier and as an A.R.G.U.S. operative. Lyla displays the personality of a realist. Though by no means immoral, Lyla has been shown to be at least partially compliant with Amanda Waller's brutality during operations, particularly the recruiting of dangerous criminals for Task Force X (Ben Turner, Floyd Lawton and Mark Scheffer) and ensuring their cooperation by installing explosives in their heads. Such actions have resulted in arguments with her boyfriend and his more principled personality. Lyla counters that some people "operate in the gray" saying that who are they to judge such people when they have taken lives in their line of work and living in the reality being "sometimes bravery isn't enough, sometimes the world requires us to be bold". Ultimately, Lyla is true to her morals, more loyal to her principles and the people she cares about than A.R.G.U.S. as an organization. She jumps into action to lead the drone away from Gholem Qadir's mansion sparing innocents and if Amanda had not called off the drone strike planned to bomb Starling City, Lyla most definitely would have gone through with killing her superior. After the incident with Senator Joseph Cray, and after Amanda prevented her from telling the world the truth that he was not kidnap by those terrorists, they were actually working for him, as Joseph was attempting to make himself look like a hero, so he could become the next president of the Federation, Lyla resigned from A.R.G.U.S., partly due to her morals, and mainly because she wants to be a good example for her boyfriend and wants Typhuss to be proud of her. She is also quite mature and understanding, having bore no ill-will against Oliver for kidnapping her, knowing full well he had no choice but to do so if he was to defeat Ra's al Ghul and dismantle the League of Assassins. Since becoming the new director of A.R.G.U.S., Lyla has taken it upon herself to undo all the damage caused by Amanda over the years during the latter's time as the director of A.R.G.U.S.. Despite her encounter with Mirakuru soldiers, like John, she is freaked out by Barry Allen's super speed. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a former soldier and the leader of A.R.G.U.S., Lyla is in top physical condition. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Lyla is a skilled fighter, having developed her skills during her time as a soldier. *'Bilingual:' Lyla is capable of fluently speaking English and Arabic. *'Expert markswoman/Firearms': Due to her A.R.G.U.S. training, Lyla is an expert with firearms. *'Network:' As the leader of A.R.G.U.S., Lyla has connections within the organization. Equipment *'Guns/phasers:' Lyla primarily makes use of a pistol and a phaser, wielding it quite effectively. She also is proficient in handling small caliber to high caliber firearms such as a rocket launcher or an assault rifle and phaser rifles. Category:Humans Category:People from Earth Fifty Category:A.R.G.U.S. members Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Lyla Michaels Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers